no fue mas que un mal nacido
by crystal tincampy
Summary: leer para saber .


_**No fue más que un mal nacido **_

_Descargo todo tipo de responsabilidades -__man no me pertenece solo a Hoshino- sama si lo hiciese la historia se hubiese vuelto muuuy extraña _

No fue más que otro día en las calles londinenses, no fue más que otro día de invierno. La gente pasaba como si no hubiera nada mas alrededor de ellos, no le prestaban mirada aquello que no les interesara, después de todo el corazón humano es frio, egoísta, sin corazón alguno. Esa es la verdadera naturaleza del ser humano _vivir para ellos mismos, _todo ser humano tiene un corazón corrompido ya sea de una u otra nadie esta a salvo de esta definición, hasta el mas tierno infante esta dentro de ella en especial _los mal nacidos_ como eran llamados comúnmente por la sociedad. Para los adultos estos "mal nacidos" no debían existir en este mundo solo estaban aquí para consumir oxigeno de los demás, ocupaban el espacio que podía ser otorgado a otro niño que si valía la pena en esta sociedad. Pocas, escasas eran las personas que se compadecían de ellos y les entregaba un hogar donde los educaban y los "reformaban" para que se conviertan en adultos "buenos", pero no a todos les tocaba esta suerte, solo a los mas hermosos, sanos se les daba este beneficio, mientras que el resto debía permanecer en las calles, arreglárselas como podían que mas les daba ellos no valían la pena, solo había que esperar a que se pudran en las calles _nadie se preocupaba_ ellos no eran _**nadie. **_

Pocos de ellos sobrevivían y los que lo hacían se volvían rencorosos contra la sociedad, odiaban al mundo y su corazón que desde pequeño se fue cultivando dentro de este, uno de ellos era un pequeño infante, no superaba los siete años de edad, que en ese día de invierno vagaba por las calles buscando trabajo, _cualquier trabajo, _necesita comer algo apenas se podía mover pero seguía empeñado en buscar algo en que trabajar _tenia demasiada hambre_. Pero quien lo iba a contratar, era cierto que muchas veces las personas contrataban a niños para tener una mano de obra extra ya que su paga no era muy ostentosa, ya que solo eran niños no podían pedir mas que lo suficiente para comprar comida y cosas para sobrevivir. Pero este pequeño era diferente, no solo sus ojos plateados como las mas finas joyas de las mujeres aristocráticas, el era un maldito, maldito ante los demás, nacido con un brazo deforme rojo como la misma sangre cuyas uñas negras espantaban a cualquiera y por ultimo una cruz de cristal de color verde incrustada en su mano. Con solo mirar esta extremidad era aborrecido a simple vista, discriminado mas que el resto de los huérfanos, si el era huérfano, abandonado por la personas que debían amarlo mas que cualquier otra, no importando las circunstancias, no importando como el allá nacido, ellos que deberían haberlo amado no lo hicieron, solo lo dejaron solo a merced del mundo dejándole un único recuerdo de que alguna vez ellos existieron _su nombre_ _**Allen **_aquel que trae la desgracia consigo, pero no sobre los demás si no que sobre el mismo. Desde pequeño objeto de abusos, burlas y discriminaciones ¿a causa de que? _A causa de su mano, _una maldición impuesta por aquel hombre salvador de este mundo Dios, ¿por que Dios era tan cruel con el? Solo el tiempo lo diría, pero por mientras no le quedaba más que sobrevivir.

_**Seguir avanzando hasta el día de su muerte **_

Aquellas palabras habían estado en su cabeza desde que tenía memoria, no podía recordar nada mas que esas palabras que siempre fueron pronunciadas en su mente con tanto cariño y amor que le permitía seguir avanzando no importa la dirección el seguiría avanzando nada mas tenia que hacer que seguir adelante, gracias a esas palabras el muchacho seguía con vida, aunque el mundo lo quería hundir el mas se levantaba, mientras mas difícil eran los obstáculos el no se daba por vencido mas fuerte el se alzaba, el chico era determinado de eso no cabía duda por algo había sobrevivido hasta ahora, y así debía ser. Cayó la noche y el pequeño no pudo encontrar trabajo, otro día sin comer, el ya estaba acostumbrado ya mañana lo volvería a intentar, no siempre se conseguía trabajo pero aun mas difícil que conseguirlo era mantenerlo, en cuanto veían su mano era despedido, el mocito encontró un callejón abandonado, donde en un costado de la pared se acurruco así mismo para mantener el calor, pero aun así bajo la nevada londinense el estaba tiritando, quizás el no sobreviviría esta noche pero quien iba a extrañar una existencia como el, quien iba a extrañar la existencia de Allen, quien iba a extrañar la existencia de un _mal nacido. _

O.O ok me estoy dando miedo por que no quiero! Cada historia que hago es más retorcida que la anterior (según mis amigos) pero no quiero ir al psiquiatra (sobre mi cadáver me llevaran ò.ó) bueno en fin, quería escribir de cómo era la vida de Allen antes de Mana, que seguramente fue muy traumática y espero que se haya entendido lo que quería expresar, pero la opinión sobre los seres humanos fue un tanto extraña pero que les vamos a hacer . las cosas así se dieron y mi mente así lo dispuso. Cometarios onegai ya sea positivo o no será bien recibido, xauuu buena suerte

Sus comentarios son mi sueldo (agitando tarrito) ^/^

_**"Por el alma de este akuma lamentable, dadle la salvación."**_


End file.
